Rain
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Just Read and Rivew...      males bikin summary  #dikeplak


_**Cinta sejati tak harus memiliki.**_

_**Cinta sejati tak akan pernah menyerah.**_

_**Cinta sejati itu tegar walau berkali-kali terjatuh.**_

_**Cinta sejati itu hanya berpegang teguh pada satu prinsip, yaitu**_

_**Setia pada satu hati dan mencintainya hingga akhir dan selamanya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rain fic © by Me

.

_**Rate:**_

T

.

_**Pairing:**_

MattxMello

.

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC**_ (_maybe_?), Gajeness, abal, penuh kata-kata gombal, judul ga nyambung sama isi, dll.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Enjoy It!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ditengah sapuan hujan deras, kau berdiri kaku sembari gemetar di depan sebuah rumah kecil berwarna coklat.

Rambut merahmu basah oleh bulir-bulir hujan.

Kau menunduk pasrah.

Tanpa memakai pelindung apapun –hanya sebuah _T-shirt_ dan celana panjang hitam- yang menempel di tubuhmu, selama berjam-jam, terus menerus, tanpa merasakan lelah sedikit pun, kau terus bertumpu pada kedua kakimu.

Diam, sembari menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung kau lihat.

"_Mello…_"

Satu nama yang terurai dari kedua bibir pucatmu yang dingin.

Itukah orang yang kau tunggu, Matt? Hingga mati berdiri pun kau rela demi bertemu sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Pemuda yang telah membuang cinta tulusmu, dan melemparnya, seakan cinta tulusmu itu tak lebih dari sekedar sampah.

Sapuan angin dan hujan bersatu menjadi sebuah badai yang berputar kencang malam itu. Tapi kau tak menghiraukannya. Luka di hatimu lebih dahsyat dibandingkan badai malam itu.

Kau terus menunggu, mata hijaumu menatap sebuah jendela kecil pada rumah itu.

**.**

_Cklek_

**.**

Akhirnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kau tunggu, telaah keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Sebelah tangannya menggengam sebuah payung hitam, dan ia segera berlari kearah mu dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

**.**

_Plak_

**.**

Satu tamparan keras ia berikan padamu.

Kau bisa saja saat itu menangis dan meledakkan amarahmu dengan berteriak, tapi itu tak kau lakukan di hadapan seorang yang masih kau cintai.

"MATT! Sudah kubilang, untuk apa kau menunggu ku? Kau masih belum puas, ya? Kau membuatku risih dengan berdiri berjam-jam di depan rumahku!" ia berteriak penuh amarah, sapuan badai yang belum mereda pun tak mampu menutupi suara teriakannya yang begitu kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapmu pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Mello hampir tak bisa mendengarmu.

"Apa? Katakan dengan keras dan lantang padaku! Aku tak dapat mendengarmu!"

"Kubilang… Aku mencintaimu," kau menatap mata birunya dengan sayu.

"Mencintaiku? MENCINTAIKU? Jangan membuatku mati tertawa, Matt! Hahaha… Aku sudah tak lagi mencintaimu! Aku sudah tak ingin bersamamu lagi! Sekarang PERGILAH!" usirnya.

Bila saja hujan tak turun, pemuda berambut pirang itu akan melihat air matamu yang menitik dari sudut matamu dan meleleh membasahi pipimu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu! Aku muak, Matt!"

Sakit…

Perasaan apa ini? Begitu sakit… Menusuk begitu dalam.

"Dengar, kan? Kau sudah bukan apa-apa lagi bagiku. Menyerahlah, dan jangan pernah tunggu aku lagi," Mello segera berbalik dan meninggalkanmu sendiri, tetapi tanganmu menahan tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukanmu.

"Tak apa kalau kau mau meninggalkanku. Tak apa bila kau membuang jauh perasaan ini. Tak apa bila kau tak mau melihat wajahku lagi. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti… Aku mencintaimu… Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kapanpun… Aku akan bertahan… Aku… Aku akan hancur bila melepas cinta ini. AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH AKAN CINTA TULUS INI! AKU AKAN MENUNGGU MU SAMPAI KAPAN PUN, MELLO!" kau berteriak dengan lantang dan berani. Inilah ungkapan hati yang tulus dan berani.

Mata birunya membelalak kaget, jantungnya berdetak tak berirama, gemetar.

Seperti salju yang tersiram cahaya matahari, hati bekunya seketika meleleh saat mendengar semua ucapanmu.

Hening…

Mereka berdua diam dalam sapuan badai yang mulai mereda.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Lima…

Sepuluh…

Hitungan detik terus berjalan, sang waktu seakan tak sabar menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk segera berbicara.

"Ma-Matty?" bulir air mata meleleh membasahi pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu dan berbaur bersama rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai terhenti.

"Ukh… A-aku tahu, seorang laki-laki yang menangis itu tidak pantas, pengecut. Tapi, bila menyebut namamu, air mataku tak bisa kutahan. Maaf,"

Disela-sela wajahnya yang tertutup rambut pirangnya, ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi," Mello memelukmu dengan erat, penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh. Maaf… Maaf… dan maafkan aku, ukh… Matty."

"Aku senang kau percaya padaku, Mells. _Promise, no to leave me alone, again_."

"_I promise in my deeper heart_, Matty…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi angin.

Yang selalu menerbangkan segala penderitaanmu.

Yang selalu membelaimu lembut.

Yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum nyaman.

Yang bisa membisikkan untaian kata hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey, Matty… I love you_,"

"_Me to… Mells_,"

**#-_FIN_-#**

**A/n:**

**OAO… Oh wao! #plakgaje **

**Taukah **_**readers**_**, bahwa saya membuat fic anehgajelas ini hanya dalam waktu setengah jam gara-gara dengerin lagu **_**Cascada – Everytime We Touch**_**, sama **_**Big Bang Haru Haru**_**, dan sambil berkhayal adegan Matt Mello sedang berpelukan ditengah hujan. OAO Ide yang aneh bukan? Saya sendiri heran. #plakplak**

**Ya sudahlah, yang sudah tertoreh tak bisa kuhapus #sokmelakonis**

**Biarlah para readers yang menilai fic anehgajelas ini dengan cara, ketik Reg spasi Rivew spasi isi rivewnya lalu kirim ke 010101. #plak**

**Eh, yang mau ngikutin petunjuk di atas, berarti harus diwaspadai terkena sindrom gangguan kejiwaan. #dikeroyok**

**Ya, caranya tinggal klik tombol "**_**Rivew**_**" dibawah ini, lalu silahkan sampaikan uneg-uneg anda tentang fic anehgajelas saya ini. XDb Tidak dipungut biaya, tapi dipungut makanan. #dzigh**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok promosi(?)<strong>

**OWAO! HALLO MINNA-SAN! IFA 2011 COME BACK HERE! Ikut ramaikan IFA 2011 yuk yuk, ayo sih! #maksa #dihajar**

**Ada yang gatau apa itu IFA? IFA (**_**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**_**) yaitu sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi author-author Indonesia yang terpilih berdasarkan beberapa kategori tertentu.**

**Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang IFA, kunjungi link-link IFA ini yah!**

**Group FB:****www. facebook. com/ groups/ 229138737128459 / (Hilangkan spasinya, ya ^ ^)**

**Profil FFN IFA: .net/u/2547751/Indonesian_Fanfiction_Awards**

**Twitter: .com/_ifa2011**

**Dan Infantrum (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum): .com/Infantrum/forum/3002925/**

**Jangan lupa ikutan yaahh! Nanti dapet hadiah kissu-an dari abang Mamat anak tukang sapu deh! XDb**

**.**

_**SeeYa all in next fic! XD**_


End file.
